Until It's Gone
Until It's Gone is the seventh track by American rock band Linkin Park, as their second single from their sixth studio album The Hunting Party, which was produced by Brad Delson and Mike Shinoda. "Until It's Gone" was available to listen on iHeartRadio with the cover of the song on April 27, 2014. The single was premiered via BBC Radio 1 on May 5, 2014, and it was released via Warner Bros. and Machine Shop on May 6, 2014. The song is available for digital download in many countries with the pre order of the album. The lyric video of the song is now available on Linkin Park's official YouTube channel. Releases * Until It's Gone * The Hunting Party * Linkin Park Junior Underground Presents: The Carnivore (Zakki Remix) / (Chabee Remix) * Linkin Park Regeneration (Paree Katti Dubstep Remix) Composition "Until It's Gone" kicks off with the sort of warbling synth effect that was the group's calling card on their 2000 breakthrough debut Hybrid Theory, also starts off with a similar rhythm from their 2003 song "Numb" but builds into a brooding, textured gloom rocker that reminds listeners, via singer Chester Bennington, that "you don't know what you've got until it's gone." In another preview by Loudwire, the single is explained as, "It's a more mid-tempo track with softer lyrics provided by Bennington, who really shows his vocal versatility. The dreamy and atmospheric sounds are enough to whisk you away but Bennington brings you back down to earth as he belts out their take on a familiar chorus." Background Beginning with a synth line reminiscent of 2003′s "Numb" from their sophomore release Meteora, "Until It’s Gone" takes a sharp turn into an unexpected brooding goth rock anthem, proving to be one of the most atmospheric and diverse songs on the 6-song sampler. It took me by surprise on the first listen, and is actually one of my favorite songs the band has done in recent memory. With it’s gorgeous choir like backing vocals, and intense orchestral backdrop this song stays with you, and impacts you long after well... ’It’s Gone’. Atmospherically similar to the band’s 2010 release A Thousand Suns, Chester Bennington looks back woefully in regret at a failed relationship, singing “I thought I kept you safe and sound, I thought I made you strong, but something made me realize, that I was wrong.” It wouldn't be out of place to expect this as the band’s next single given its highly memorable sound and powerful melodies. Early Rundown It’s a more mid-tempo track with softer lyrics provided by Chester Bennington, who really shows his vocal versatility. The dreamy and atmospheric sounds are enough to whisk you away but Bennington brings you back down to earth as he belts out their take on a familiar chorus: “’Cause you don’t know what you've got / Oh you don’t know what you've got / No you don’t know what you've got / Until it’s gone.” This catchy song is one that’s bound to get stuck in your head for a long time. Reception In a track-by-track review by Billboard, the song was given a positive response and explained as "So returns the warped sonar synth effect heard on hits like 'Numb', and while it arrives in the opening seconds amid a rush of heavy guitars, 'Until It's Gone' quickly turns into a philosophical electro-rock mood piece. The buildup of blips in the bridge hints at a coming bass drop, but then the guitars kick back in, and Bennington belts out his clichéd lyrics for the middle schoolers in the cheap seats who don't know any better." Music Video Main article, Until It's Gone (video). A lyric video to accompany the track was premiered on YouTube on May 5, 2014. Directed by Austin Saya, the three-minute video was shot in Los Angeles, California. An official music video was then released on June 11, 2014, directed by Joseph Hahn. The video was premiered on the band's official Facebook page, and is now uploaded on their official YouTube channel. Track Listing ;Digital download ;CD Single (B00K7N2I00) Lyrics A fire needs a space to burn A breath to build a glow I've heard it said a thousand times But now I know That you don't know what you've got Oh, you don't know what you've got No, you don't know what you've got Until it's gone Until it's gone Until it's gone I thought I kept you safe and sound I thought I made you strong But something made me realize That I was wrong 'Cause finding what you got sometimes Means finding it alone And I can finally see your light When I let go 'Cause you don't know what you've got 'Til it's gone Until it's gone Until it's gone Until it's gone Until it's gone Until it's gone 'Til it's gone 'Til it's gone 'Cause you don't know what you've got Oh, you don't know what you've got No, you don't know what you've got It's your battle to be fought No, you don't know what you've got 'Til it's gone 'Til it's gone 'Til it's gone Personnel * Chester Bennington – lead vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums, percussion * Brad Delson – lead guitar * Dave Farrell – bass guitar, backing vocals * Joe Hahn – turntables, samples, programming * Mike Shinoda – backing vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboards Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs